Pinch valves are generally provided to a continuous duct, tube, or other flexible conduit or line to control the flow of fluid through that line. Such valves control or terminate fluid flow by constricting or pinching the line, thus maintaining fluid under pressure within the line and upstream of the valve. While a number of different type of pinch valve designs are known, many of the existing pinch valves in use are either complicated in their design and construction, have too many component parts, or they are inefficient in actually maintaining the constriction in the line, thereby allowing leakage past the valve.